Jun Mariya
|-|Jun Mariya= |-|Sylpheed Striker= |-|Starlight Sparrow= |-|Symphonic Engage= Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C, likely higher | High 3-A Name: Jun Mariya, “Queen of Borders” Origin: Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Imaginator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Able to control dimensional space by compressing it around her, allowing the ability to achieve great speeds and reaching far places in short time), Flight, Teleportation (Can move herself and her allies to any place, including space), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Shockwave Generation, Can breath and fight in outer space, Can deal spiritual and conceptual damage, Resistance to all natural and supernatural damage Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be about as strong as Ryouga) | Large Building level, likely higher (many times stronger than her Bright Form) | High Universe level (Becomes an “infinite microcosm” equal to that of a universe and can draw upon infinite energy. Managed to break through Johann’s conceptual law and destroy his satellite, its essence being another conceptual world law such as like that of other Zero Infinity Users) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Ryouga who in base form can already move at a rate of a thousand meters a second. Even the weakest Imaginator can move faster than the speed of sound) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Much faster than before). Varies, possibly up to Infinite with Spatial Manipulation (With the ability to compress space around her, Jun is able to cover as many as thousands of miles in a single to being able to theoretically reach any space in a three dimensional universe) | Lightspeed normally (Can react to and intercept any phenomena in a three dimensional universe, even if they move at the speed of light), Infinite with Spatial Manipulation (Due to her complete control over the dimensional space of any three dimensional world she is in, Mariya can fully reach any point in space with one step, allowing her to bypass all physical possibilities and any other obstacle in the universe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class, likely higher | High Universal Durability: Large Building level (Survived hits from Alexander, who can topple skyscrapers and harm Ryouga) | Large Building level, likely higher | High Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Melee range normally. Varies, up to Universal with Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bright * Bright Form- Sylpheed Striker: The first form of Mariya as an Imaginator. Like all Imaginators, Mariya’s appearance doesn’t change much, gaining only a pair of mechanical boots that cover up to her knees. In this state, her physical capabilities are increased many times than her base state, with the biggest being her speed going faster than the speed of sound and becoming able to keep up with Ryouga, who is one of the strongest and fastest Imaginators even at base alone (Being able to move at speeds of a thousand meters a second). Otherwise, there is no distinctive abilities present in this form. Shadow * Shadow Form- Starlight Sparrow: The second form of Mariya. In addition to the already existing mechanical parts, she now gains mechanical parts on her arms and shoulders, granting more armor on her body and increasing her capabilities even higher than before. In this form, she has now the abilities of teleport herself and her allies to anywhere as well as control over the space around her that she is located in. With this, she can compress the space between herself and her desired destination, giving Mariya the effect of high speed movement while also causing her to be moving so fast to the point of being invisible before the moment she attacks. Due to disregarding distance, she can cover thousands of miles with each step and can, theoretically, reach any point in space in a three-dimensional world. Zero Infinity * Zero Infinity- Symphonic Engage: The third and final form of Mariya, where she is now fully covered in armor on top of her previous pieces. Like Ryouga, her existence creates a universal law that cannot be broken through brute force unless one were to destroy the entire universe and its internal law, along with gaining resistance to any outside effects like matter and space-time manipulation, requiring one to either equal or surpass the power of her law to harm her. Mariya’s existence also becomes that of an “infinite microcosm” equal to a whole universe and allowing her to draw upon infinite energy. Mariya’s physical capabilities in this form have also increased tremendously, allowing her to break through Johann’s conceptual law and take out his satellite, which also has its own universal law, with a single blow and can easily fly into space without the aid of her spatial manipulation. Even her ability to teleport has gotten a significant boost, where she has now able to teleport any of her allies or herself to any place with precise accuracy, even into space (having once able to teleport Ryouga from Earth to space on Johann’s satellite) ** Dimensional Phase Shift: In this state, a phase transition occurs on all phenomena between measurements. With this, Mariya is able to process each and every hostile phenomenon in all coordinates that exist in a three dimensional world. Any hostile phenomenon that exists in three-dimensional space is automatically intercepted. It is a controller between time and space, tying and untying it. With free control of dimensional space, it is impossible to cause damage to Mariya when she is operating within any three-dimensional world, having protection that is activated automatically, making all phenomena intercepted even if they were to move at the speed of light. Mariya’s control over three-dimensional space has also reached the point to where she can disregard the concept of distance, this in part due to her world law having no such concept to her. Through this, Mariya can reach any point in space with a single step, bypassing any physical impossibilities and other obstacles in her way. And with being in an environment of complete spatial control, even the speed of light wouldn’t be able to slip away from her. This being what gave her the name of "Queen of Borders". Key: Bright Form- Sylpheed Striker | Shadow Form- Starlight Sparrow | Zero Infinity- Symphonic Engage Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Space Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3